Harlequin Girls
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: Primeira experiência de Quinn - Side Storie de "A Unica".


**N/A: Wiii Esse é "Side Storie" de outra fanfiction minha, que seria Raquel/Quinn... Na verdade, não curti muito esse slash, e acabei não colocando tudo lá.**

**

* * *

**

- Hey, anã! Você deveria mesmo ir até o banheiro. Há alguns desenhos novos sobre você. Incrível como até um desenho na parede é mais sexy que você na realidade.

Quinn zombou ao passar por Rachel, fazendo Santana e Brittany gargalharem ao seu lado. Humilhar Rachel era um de seus passatempos preferidos.

Mas alguns passos à frente, Santana a provocou

- Por que você faz aquilo?

- Aquilo o que? Zombar a insuportável?

- Não, essa parte é legal. Digo, aqueles desenhos... É meio estranho...

- Estanho por que?

- São pornográficos e... Quinn, é estranho que você goste de desenhá-la daquela forma.

- Rachel é gostosa - Era Brittany fazendo seu comentário constrangedor de sempre.

Santana e Quinn se encararam desconcertadas.

- Olha, eu não tenho nada contra o fato de vocês se pegarem por aí de vez em quando... – Começou Quinn.

- É legal.

- Cala a boca, Brit! - Reprimiu Santana, e Quinn continuou.

- Mas não pensem que todas as garotas gostam de fazê-lo também. Eu gosto de garotos, e SÓ garotos.

- Okey Quinn, mas se resolver ter experiências, por favor, não faça com a Rachel, okey?- Zombou Santana.

Quinn apenas revirou os olhos e se afastou. A verdade é que ela estava muito confusa sobre tudo aquilo. Há uma semana atrás havia perdido sua virgindade com Puck, e não havia sido uma experiência muito boa. Ficou com um peso enorme na consciência. Talvez fosse esse o problema, talvez quando o fizesse com Finn poderia ser mais agradável.

Ao chegar em casa naquela tarde, recebeu a noticia que seus pais viajariam, e que poderia chamar alguma amiga pra lhe fazer companhia. Chamou as cherios: Brittany e Santana.

Já era noite, quando a campainha tocou. Quinn abriu a porta e Santana já foi logo entrando, sem cerimônias.

- E a Brit?

- Sei lá... Talvez tenha se perdido - Zombou Santana.

- Não é melhor telefonar pra ela?

- Ah! Você conhece a Brit... Ela deve estar bem... Olha só trouxe algumas coisas pra gente.

- Cerveja? Eu odeio cerveja. – Exclamou Quinn, achando estranho o ar de sagacidade da outra.

- Quinn, você precisa sair do usual de vez em quando.

xXx

Já era madrugada alta, as duas se encontravam bêbadas, deitadas de costas no tapete do quarto da loira. A música alta invadia seus ouvidos. Então Quinn puxou o assunto:

- Por que você e a Brit, você sabe... Por que vocês fazem aquilo?

- Nos pegamos? Sei lá... Eu não acho tão melhor que um homem, mas... É algo diferente... Não temos sempre um homem a disposição, então quando bate a vontade...

- É bom?

Nesse momento a latina se sentou, fitando diretamente a outra.

- Você tem curiosidade?- Disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não! Quero dizer, só queria saber com é... - Quinn pensava que não tinha nada a perder naquele momento, poderia colocar a culpa na bebida depois.

No radio começou a tocar Panic At The disco, e seguindo o ritmo da música, Santana se posicionou sobre o corpo da outra. Dizendo em seu ouvido.

- Não seja por isso... Eu te mostro.

_"Well is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?"_

A morena colou seu lábios ao da outra, enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo seu corpo.  
_  
__"When the lights are dim and your heart  
is racing as you're fingers touch your skin."_

Quinn sentiu coisas estranhas, com aquele corpo, tão igual ao seu. As mãos que sabiam exatamente onde tocar. A boca delicada, macia e experiente.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck

than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me."

Passado o choque inicial, Quinn começou a se sentir mais a vontade, também percorria o corpo da outra com suas mãos. Apesar de não ter nada de diferente ali, era muito excitante. Santana tinha um corpo perfeito.

"Let's get these teen hearts beating. faster, faster!"

Era incrível como parecia mais fácil, ela sabia exatamente o que fazer. Assim como Santana sabia exatamente onde tocá-la. Era uma sensação indescritível. Dois corpos, quase iguais, se completando, se encaixando perfeitamente.

"So testosterone boys and harlequin girls.  
(Dance to this beat)

And hold a lover close

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster..."

Estavam a ponto de arrancarem as roupas quando ouviram o som da campanhia ao longe. Quinn levantou assustada. Seriam seus pais? Uma hora dessas só podia ser. Desceu as escadas depressa. E abriu a porta. Respirou fundo e disse sorrindo:

-Oh, Britt. Você realmente sabe como ser inconveniente.

* * *

**N/A:**_"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuckthan any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me."_ Eu adoro essa frase. haaa


End file.
